Conventional cameras use negative film to capture images. The film is typically developed using a chemical process to form negative images on the film. Often, the negative images are then used to generate positive images on photographic paper through another chemical process.
A conventional scanning system used for scanning and reproducing an image typically includes a light source and a sensor array, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or contact imaging sensor (CIS), which includes light receptors which can detect variations in light intensity and frequency. As such, the light source illuminates the image and the sensor array converts reflected or transmitted light from the image into electrical signals. Thus, the electrical signals can then be stored in a file, manipulated by programs, and/or used for reproduction of the image by, for example, a display and/or a printer.
By scanning negative film, a scanned negative image can be produced. Thus, to produce a positive image from the scanned negative image, the conventional scanning system must convert the scanned negative image into positive form. Existing scanning systems often convert such negative images into positive form by using statistical methods. Such methods, however, may not produce an accurate representation of the original image.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.